When You Think You're Alone
Note: I did not write this pasta, I am posting it here from crappypasta.com, where is credited to Bailee Thompson. I live in rural Utah, therefore I have no choice but to love being outside. I go hiking several times a week. I used to go alone until an incident with a mountain lion, so now I take my dog, a 95 pound yellow lab named Juno.+ It was mid-April and so it was finally starting to warm up, by warm up I mean it was around 60 degrees. So, I had been hiking a lot more frequently. I had traded my dad vehicles and so I had his Chevy truck for the day. I loaded up Juno and headed up the mountain. I have a usual spot where I park at a campground by the river and head up a trail where I can then choose which area I want to climb up. But, on this day I stopped at a different spot on impulse.+ I parked, grabbed my backpack, and Juno and we headed out. We had no choice but to cross a river within minutes of starting but neither of us seemed to mind. We then started climbing up the rather large rocky hillside and I started noticing things that I had never known were in this area before. There were lots of caves, Native American ruins, and Petroglyphs. I knew of other areas in this region that had all of this but I never knew they were in this specific spot before. I took pictures of most of it and admired it all but then I continued on before glancing over and noticing a set of Petroglyphs that kind of rubbed me the wrong way. It was kind of off by itself and was of some sort of figure that looked a little more off than what the others generally look like. I brushed it off and continued up the hillside.+ After probably 30-40 minutes of strenuous hiking, Juno and I reached the top. It was stunning but it didn’t give me the same rush that I normally get when I reach the top after a hard climb. I walked all over the smooth rocky top and admired the view of the river and canyon down below. I started to head to the other side of the ledge when I noticed a large hole in the ground in the rock. I looked down inside and there was what almost looked like a ladder made out of rock heading into a cave that overlooked what I was already looking at. I thought nothing of it and actually started to head down into it when Juno started barking at me. I stared at him and he stared back at me for a second and then I tried to continue but once again he started to bark, this time more frantically. I stepped away from the cave and turned around quickly, noticing something that I had basically walked past the first time, men’s clothing thrown about under a small tree. Most of it was boxers. There was also a pepsi can, several water bottles, and band-aids. I started to feel really eerie and creepy scenarios started to play out in my head. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a hatchet that was obviously normally used for firewood and started glancing all around me. I looked up into the ledges above me and the rocks around me but I didn’t notice anything else strange. I stood there a moment longer trying to come up with something logical when I glanced back towards the cave entrance, chills ran down my spine. What was in there? I turned around to start to leave when I thought I heard someone talking. I spun back around but I didn’t see anyone or anything. I started heading off of the hillside in a quicker and much more dangerous manner than on the way up with the hatchet hanging from my teeth. I was basically throwing myself off of steep drop offs and relying solely on my upper body strength to catch myself before falling. I made it to the bottom in less than 10 minutes with Juno in tow. He usually runs out in front of me and finds routes more suitable for dogs but this time he followed directly behind me, basically throwing himself off of stuff just like me. We ran through the river quickly, not even looking for a spot where the current was slower and Juno didn’t stop to play in the water like he normally does, he is a lab after all.+ I threw both of us into the truck and instead of driving straight off of the mountain, I drove up a few yards so that I was exactly parallel to the cave and I strained really hard to see what was inside, but no such luck. I tore my dad’s truck apart looking for binoculars but found none. I settled for the next best thing and grabbed a shotgun off of the gun rack and held it up to look through the scope. At first I saw nothing, but then I saw it.. Hidden towards the back of the cave. A human shaped figure with almost human like characteristics, but not quite.. Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster